Who Knew
by AngelWings14569
Summary: Exactly what the title implies. Fionna and Marshall Lee fanfic. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Who Knew Chapter 1 The Beginning of Fionna and Prince Gumball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. No copyright intended. I however own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. **

"Hey Marshall, do you think I should go out with PG?" I asked cocking my head to the side looking at him as he shrugs and continues playing the game without me. "Don't know Fi why?" he asked completely bored. I roll my eyes at him "He asked me yesterday." I said shrugging currently beating Marshall. "Sure, I-I guess." He said hesitantly. A few moments later after looking at him in new curiosity wondering why he always is like this when I talk about Prince Gumball. "Marsh, why do you always act like this when I talk about him?" I ask then tease "It's not like your jealous." Smiling at him. A deeper shade of grey appeared on his skin, he can't blush can he? "What? 'Course not. It's just that he's too old for you. I mean c'mon your 16-" I cut him off saying "Turning 17 in only 4 months." I corrected he rolled his eyes at me and continued. "16 and he's like 20 years old, 4 years older than you. It's just weird to me." He explained. I nodded in agreement but that still doesn't mean I don't still have a crush on PG.

"True, but there aren't many choices out there. Flame Prince burns me every time we touch, as you said Prince Gumball is too old for me and probably has someone else in mind other than a 16 year old girls crush, and you have a girlfriend. Besides you're my best friend it would be so awkward and weird beyond explanation. So I'm kina out of options here." I say "Yeah I guess you're right." He said dropping the conversation but I'm not so quick to give up. "Speaking of dating, how's Ashley? She still hate me?" I ask only half joking the other part. Ashley really does hate me, she made that clear when she threatened my life if I ever as much think of Marshall in the way I used to back when I had a huge crush on him.

He shifts uncomfortably, "Hey you okay?" I ask looking at him concerned. "Yeah I'm fine, but Ashley broke up with me about 2 weeks ago." He said. "Oh my glob! Why didn't you tell me? What happened? Are you sure you're alright?" I said talking fast that made him chuckle. "I didn't tell you because you'll make it a huge deal and try to fix it for me. Don't get me wrong I like Ashely but not in the same way I used to, there's someone else. That's why we broke up, for me to get my feelings straight and when I do I'll call or not call her. And to your last question yes I'm sure completely fine." He said smiling amusingly at my concern for him. I narrow my gaze at him, hating that he finds my care for him amusing. "If you say so." I say giving him a skeptical look. I become curious and determined to find out who this 'someone else' is and hope whoever she is feels the same way, what can I say, I want to see him happy. I get closer to him my arms behind me and supporting my weight laying across the couch to where he is while supporting my weight on my arms and torso swinging my legs back and forth, putting my face in his playing the cute and innocent act. "So, tell me Marshall Lee who is this someone else? Is she cute?" I said, he laughs a sound I hear not enough these days. After the laughing fit while both of us fell off the couch, we calmed down and he said "Yeah, she's cute. Beautiful actually." He said looking at me, I smiled and squealed in joy "Oh that's great Marsh, who is she?" I asked.

He laughs again and does the lip zipper thing "My lips are sealed." He said, I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted then a thought accord to me. "Fine. But you do know that I won't stop until I find out who she is." I said raising an eyebrow, "Whatever Fi." He said rolling his eyes and shaking his head, "Look I gotta go, See ya around Fionna." He said then left. Just a few minutes after he left someone knocked on my door, hm weird timing. I opened the door to find Prince Gumball smiling with hands behind his back, folded looking Princely as ever. "Morning Fiona, may I come in?" he asks. I shrug "Sure" I said leaving the door open so he could come in, he did then closed the door behind him. "So what's up PG?" I asked plopping down on the couch. "Did you think my proposal over?" he asked, I nodded "Yep." I said smiling. "So, do you accept?" He asks, "Yes, I accept." I said. He literally beamed and breathed the breath he hadn't realized that he was holding, I giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Who Knew Chapter 2 Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. No copyright intended. I however own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. **

4 magical months have passed. I'm dating PG now and I couldn't be happier. He just makes me feel all shy and girly and stuff, I just can't get enough of it. I can't get enough of his skin, his body wraps it's self around me like warm blanket that smothers me when we hug or lay down together, or the way his lips meet mine with passion, hunger so strong it robs me of breath. Most importantly he makes me feel like I really matter, like I am a woman not a girl. Because most of time people talk down to me, I'm sure it's not their intention, I'm just slow and a bit of an airhead at times. To state the obvious, I am completely head-over-heals in love with him.

Tonight he is throwing me a birthday party at the Candy Palace, he said that tonight will be a night to remember and I can't help but constantly wonder just what that might be. Tonight I will no longer be 16 years old, tonight I will be 17 and I'm so excited, I can't sit still so Cake told me to go for a walk and try to blow off some of the excitement. So now I'm walking in the strawberry fields picking random strawberries and eating them carrying my backpack with my sword bumping my back with every step.

It's late afternoon now, I should be heading home so I can be ready in time but I stay, slump down having my back against a tree, eating strawberries and enjoying the warmth of the sun on my face. Suddenly I feel a cold chill run across my body and smile "Hello, Marshall Lee" I say not bothering to turn around. "Damn it! How did you know it was me?" he said even though he already knows. I roll my eyes at him "The creepy chill down my spine gave it away." I said sarcastically, he chuckled. Hovering upside down in my face, I'm tempted to just push his face out of mine. We lock gazes for a bit, I noticed how his eyes have a ruby blackish red to them, I always knew he had red eyes I just never thought they would be that beautiful. But then again he is a vampire and in myth everything about them is stunning.

"Yeah, I figured as much. So what are you doing?" he asks, I raise my eyebrow at him "What am I doing? What are you doing? You're practically in full exposure to the sun." I said. He only smiled "Ah but my dear sweet Fionna, you see that?" he says pointing to a dark cloud that hovers over the sun, I look at him annoyed. "That is what is known as a cloud, wonderful things that cover the horrific burning sun from skin contact, allowing me to frolic in meadows without the fear of death." He says so proper and getting sarcastic at the end. I shake my head thinking even he talks down to me, but he didn't mean it the way I took it. He's just being… well he's being Marshall and I wouldn't want him to be anyone else.

I sigh and get up, "Well, I'm going home to get ready for my birthday ball." I say walking away with him floating behind me. "Oh yeah, pinky is throwing you a birthday bash. How thoughtful of him." He says smirking, I shove his arm a little "It is thoughtful of him." I said back. "You're coming, right?" I ask raising and eyebrow at him. "I'm afraid not, I have other matters to attend to." He said, I burst out laughing, I couldn't hold it in "Sorry, it's just WOW! When did you become so proper, I'd hate to say it but you sound almost like a gentleman" I say teasing and speaking honestly.

He puts his hand to his chest to act like he's seriously wounded "W-well, how dare you insult me? Gentleman?! Ha, as if." He said and we both laugh. Recovering from our laughter I ask "So what other matters do you have to attend to, good sir?" He sigh exaggeratingly and says "Family issues. I'm trying to get my sister Marceline to take over for me, she is the eldest after all. And mother agrees, but as stubborn as my father is he wants his son to rule, but little does he know that I don't want to go back and rule a boring kingdom. It's rather fun here, and you know how much I like _fun_." He said smirking and raising his left eyebrow at me when he dragged out the word 'fun' I roll my eyes at him.

I like Marceline she's like my sister but of course Cake remains that title and always will but it's nice to talk to someone who understands. Then there is also Flame Prince's sister, Flame Princess and Prince Gumball's sister, Princess Bubblegum, and let's not forget my older brother who is 3 years older than I, Finn and his companion Jake who is a dog. The girls and I used to have sleepovers but then they dwindled while we went on with our lives. I miss having a girl-friend to turn to.

We got to my tree house, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I said about to climb the latter but his hand on my arm stopped me. "Yeah?" I asked. He fishes around in his pockets all 10 of them. 2 shirt pockets, and 2 front and back pockets, plus the 4 pockets in his leather jacket that ha 2 front and 2 inside pockets. Wow guys have a lot of pockets. "Ah ha." He said pulling out something taking my hand and dropping it "Happy Birthday, Fionna." He said then kissed my forehead and flew off. I open my hand to see a silver chain with an aquamarine pendent in the middle surrounded by clear white sterling diamonds and a silver border that holds the gem in place. I gasp at its beauty, clench my hand that hold the necklace and head up.

"Hey honey bun, how was your walk?" Cake asks from the stove stirring what appears to be soup. "It was refreshing." I say. "Well good that's what I was hoping for. Oh and I left your dress on your bed." She said, "Thanks, Cake." I said already going upstairs to take a long refreshing shower making my hair smell like green apples with shampoo. After my shower and I'm dry I get dressed, wearing the most beautiful thing I own. It's kind of a Renaissance style dress. It's royal blue with black trim, it has a full skirt and has the appearance of a corset in the abdomen area but there's only a zipper in the back, and shoulder width sleeves they don't even cover my shoulders. And to complete it I put on Marshall Lee's present around my neck. Cake helps me with my hair, it's in tight curls and is on top of my head in a bun with curls falling lose all around it but it will stay in at least I hope so because my hair is tight in that bun and it's really heavy. And my bangs are wavy in lose curls on the right of my face. I didn't even know that hair could be so heavy. I put on black ballerina flats, twirl around taking in full view of me. Cake wears a royal blue bow around her neck that matches my dress. I sigh loving the view of me and then Cake and I head off to the Candy Palace where my birthday party and handsome Prince Charming await, while I smile the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

Who Knew Chapter 3 Daddy Issues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. No copyright intended. I however own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. **

"Father listen, just listen to me!" I shouted at him in frustration. He stood quiet waiting for me to say what I have to say. He may hear me but that's way different than listening. Marceline managed to get here, she's like an hour late, but father's soul focus is on me. I sigh "All I'm saying is maybe it's time for change. Marceline would be a great leader, you know that, mom knows that, everyone knows that. So I don't see what the big deal is if I want to wait. We have all of eternity and right now I'm just not ready and quite honestly I don't even want to be King. I'm not good with responsibility." Asking my father for change is like asking for the world to explode. He despises change, he's so stubborn about it, he has to be always by the book, he has to follow rules because rules keep you safe and out of trouble. But me, ha! I love trouble and he knows that all too well

And in the book it says that the first born son is the true heir to the throne, it doesn't matter if the first born son is youngest of 1 or 10 girls or that he has 5 other brothers, it doesn't matter it has to be the first born son and that just so happens to be me. I used to wish that Marceline would be a guy so I don't have to go through with these arguments with my father. But not everything can go my way, but if it did I'd have the one special girl be mine and not that pink loser's. I hate him for well 1, he and my sister have a complicated history and 2, I have a bad feeling about him and it's not jealousy but that does play apart in my loathing of him I'll admit.

My father nods neither denying nor admitting that I'm irresponsible. "Alright Marshall, what is this really about? Is this about a girl?" Wow it's like he didn't acknowledge what I said. "Partly. No sense in denying it. And the other part is what I just said, I'm just not ready and I don't know if I want it." I said crossing my arms over my chest and standing tall and straighter.

He nods, a tell for he's thinking 'I knew it' while my mother balks at me and when she recovers she says "Marshall Lee, not wanting the throne is like not wanting to have been born. You were born into this, it's not a choice but it's what you must do, it is your destiny to be King, to serve the people before yourself. Have I taught you nothing?" Her eyes go wide in complete hurt and disbelief. I cringe a little "Mom I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I said, she nods slowly as father move to comfort her.

"What's her name Marshall?" my father asks, I scuff and stifle a laugh and raise my eyebrow in mock humor "Seriously? Do you honestly think that I'd tell you?" I say rolling my eyes. Yeah like I'm going to reveal that information so he can tell the Elders and ultimately end her. No way, I will protect her as best I can. My father stands unfazed by my display of mock humor. "No, I honestly don't think you'll tell me. But we do have a deal to make now don't we." He said, I raise my eyebrow in suspicion. "What kind of deal?" I ask slowly.

He paces my room hand on his chin stoking it in thought. He stops after like 10 minutes and says "Well, how about this. You have 200 years to be ready to take my place on the throne. That gives you enough time with this 'girl' and get the responsibility you need. Deal?" He asks putting out his hand for me to seal it, I sigh and make it. We clasp each other's fore arms, my father smiles, it's so creepy. "Then we have a deal." He says then he and my mother leave going back home to the Night-o-sphere, while Marceline hangs around.

"Wow, that was tense yet it was easy. Too easy don't you think?" She says cocking her head to the side letting her long raven black hair fall in her face. "Shut up, Marcy." I say plopping on my bed, she sits down on the edge of my bed and looks at me with curiosity and assurance "Its Fionna isn't it?" she asks yet knowing the answer. I sigh dramatically neither denying nor admitting it. "Have you told her, yet?" she asks, I shake my head "She's having the time with Gumbutt at the moment." I say dramatically. She nods "Well, you should tell her before it becomes too late." She said then left.

Her words kept playing over and over in my mind as I flew to Fionna's but stopping at the Candy Palace but it was empty other than Peppermint Maid and some Banana Guards cleaning up the ball room. So from there I fly to Fionna's but stopping short when I hear a sniff. I look down and see Fionna carrying her shoes in her hand looking down at the ground her hair hanging limply on her shoulders. I've never seen her this down before and I hate it. I wonder what's wrong, first thing to come to mind is 'What the fuck did Gumass do to her'. I follow her home and smile to myself as she goes straight for the ice cream. What is it with girls and sweets when their depressed?


	4. Chapter 4

Who Knew Chapter 4 The End of Fionna and Prince Gumball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. No copyright intended. I however own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. **

I'm walking home alone in the dark trying to stop my stupid tears from falling. I walking home from my party which was totally awesome and I loved every minute of it, Cake took my gifts home for me when Gumball whisked me away just 25 minutes before now. It's probably 2am but I don't care, after what just happened all I want to do is curl up in a ball in a dark forgotten corner and cry my eyes out. I never cry, I don't cry when I get injured during an adventure fight, I don't cry when Cake leaves me for weeks because she's with Lord M. , and I didn't cry when my girl-friends stopped being my girl-friends. But now I'm crying, I'm crying all because of PG and what a complete ass he is. Turns out I was just being used, he wanted to get someone else's attention.

I should have known this was too good to be true, I should have paid more attention whenever PG and I were out together either at the beach, the mall or somewhere else, I should have really seen the way he looked at her. I should have seen that longing in his eyes to just touch her. I should have paid more notice to when he was in his in one of his weird moods. I guess I really am naïve.

I shook my hair out of the bun so now it falls lose around my shoulders, my head looking down at the dark ground with fresh morning dew on the grass, I hold my shoes in my hand as I walk on the cold wet grass, barefoot. But I don't care, I actually like the feel of it between my toes, same goes for the warm sand at the beach. I get home and climb the latter and when I enter I call for Cake, my throat dry and scratchy.

I clear it and call for her again, still nothing. I shrug, she's probably asleep or at Lord M's. I drop my shoes by the coat rack and head in the kitchen for something, ice cream mainly. There's just something about eating ice cream and watching romantic drama movies and yelling liar at the main guy when he declares is undying love for the girl who hates but loves him, that makes a girl with a broken heart feel better.

"Hello, Fionna." A voice says from above me. I don't even have to look to know its Marshall. "Hello Marshall Lee." I say grabbing the pt. of cookie dough ice cream out of the fridge and then closing the fridge door. "Are you ok?" he asks sitting on top of the fridge, I nod "Yeah, I'm just peachy." I say sarcastically my voice failing me by sounding sad and squeaky. He looks at me concerned but I just shrug it off and dig in plopping on the couch still in my dress that makes a poof sound when my butt makes contact with the couch that makes me smile but soon fades when I remember PG exploring my dress with his hands kissing me. I wipe a tear from my face. "Marsh, if it's alright, I'm really not in the mood for company my stupid heart guts are acting up." I said then took a bite of ice cream. Oh my glob this is soooo good, if I weren't this upset I'd enjoy the little cookie dough pieces. He moves over to the couch and sits on the table in front of it picking up my propped up feet and setting them down then grabbing the ice cream away from me, "Hey!" I say annoyed, I slump back cross my arms over my chest and pout.

He smile at my acting like a 4 year old but I don't care, "Now tell me what happened?" he say and waits patiently. "N-Nothing's wrong." I say then look down. Curse my obvious tells that something is indeed wrong. "C'mon you can tell me. Did Pink Brain do something to you?" he asks getting serious. "N-no he didn't do anything." I said trying to hide what I meant to say that was screaming in my head which was 'YES, THAT SON OF A BANCHIE USED ME!' but I didn't. He cocked his head to the side knowing I'm lying.

"What did he do, Fionna?" he asked voice stern and laced with worry demanding to know. I look down and think about what Gumball did and I start to cry, but I shake my head refusing to cry especially in front of Marshall. I sigh and bury my face in my hands and say "I don't want to talk about it, it's too humiliating." "C'mon it can't be that bad." He said encouraging me to fess up, "You have no idea." I said my voice muffled through my hands. "Well no but I would if you would just tell me." He said still trying to get me to fess up. "I-I can't. You wouldn't understand, it's a girl thing." I said trying to get him to back off because he has me thinking about PG and reviewing my last moments with him and it's pissing me off by making me cry all over again.

He moves over to the couch to sit next to me, our knees practically touching as he places his hand on my back at attempt to soothe me, which surprisingly works somewhat. "Fi, please tell me. I might be able to understand, I've lived around women most my life. I hate seeing you so… so… vulnerable." He said trying to find the right word, I scuff at that word vulnerable me? But he is right I am vulnerable right now. I sigh "Fine, I'll tell you. Just don't interrupt me and don't be mad at me, okay?' I say, he nods.

I take a deep breath and told him everything starting by "After the party Gumball wanted me to stay to show me his present to me. I followed him up some stairs and into his bedroom. I asked him where is it and why would it be in his room, its kind a weird, cause normally it would be downstairs in the ballroom where all the others were, right? So anyway he moves closer to me and kisses me, I giggle at him and I guess that encouraged him to do more. He started to explore my dress with his hand, working his way down and up. Pulling me closer to him and lifting me up as we make our way to his bed. I was being flirty and silly. But then he started unzipping my dress, his fingers working expertly and quick. I pushed him away because it felt a little uncomfortable but he reassured me that it's normal to be nervous the first time. I let him continue though I was hesitant about it. I started thinking 'Oh My Glob! I can't believe this is actually happening right now, especially with the guy I'm head-over-heals for'. But that thought crashes when he moans out a name when he starts to undo my bra. A name that wasn't mine. Turns out Gumball still has a thing for your sister. I guess he was just using me to get to her, I guess it worked because at the party she was there and she looked furious and sad whenever he kissed me or swept me away." I say choking back a sob and I shrugged.

Marshall pulled me to him, hugging me, rubbing my back as we lay down on the couch. I bury my face in Marshall's shirt as I let them come, let the tears flow freely. "How could I be so stupid? There were sighs but I didn't pay attention to them, I should have though. Gah! I hate feeling like this, like a used up piece of space. I bet he never even liked me in the way I liked him. Ha! Who am I kidding, I loved him. I still do, I guess I always will even though he's a complete jerk face, he is my first love for a reason." I say. Marshall continues to rub my back, "It'll get better, I promise." He said, "When?" I ask, he shrugged and said "Whenever your heart is ready." Good advice, I just hope my heart gets ready soon, I hate this end of the world feeling. This is even worse that getting dumped over the phone.

I hug his waist tightly and lay my head on his chest, felling comfort as he plays in my hair and the rise and fall of his chest. I take a deep breath to calm myself down from my crying fit and inhale his sent by accident, he doesn't smell like a rotting, and decaying person, he actually smells good, kind a woodsy and pine trees. "Hey Marsh?" I ask, "Hmm?" he asks "Did you know you smell like trees?" I ask, he chuckles and says "Um, no. Does it bother you?" he asks, "Nope, I actually kind a like it. Something about it the smells like home." He scoffs and I can tell he's smiling to himself and suddenly I get really embarrassed so I get quick to recover by saying "You know 'cause I live in a tree." I'm majorly blushing right now but thank glob he can't see me. I hug him in a squeeze then let go saying "Thanks, Marsh. You're probably the only person I can count on. Thank you for always being there for me." Then starting to drift off in a much needed sleep. "You're welcome, Fionna." He said kissing the top of my head then I'm out.


End file.
